Locura
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Un día normal en Konoha... Tsunade tiene mucho papeleo y Shizune va a... darle un té -Yuri- Para el reto "pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya".


_Hola! Acá les traigo mi primer yuri, surgido del reto "pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya" pedido por Zontaurop, espero que te guste! :)_

_**Advertencias: yuri.**  
_

_****_**Los personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

Locura.

Era un día de invierno como cualquier otro en Konoha. Shizune se dirigía al despacho de Tsunade con una bandeja en sus manos, llevando en ella una taza de té humeante. El clima se había puesto en verdad frío desde hacía unas semanas y, aunque las misiones habían comenzado a escasear, la Hokage seguía teniendo mucho trabajo que hacer. Hacía varias horas que la rubia no salía de su despacho y que la morocha no la veía, por lo que supuso que sería bueno llevarle aquella infusión para que tomara y despejara la mente. Sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, Shizune entró en la habitación destinada a ser la oficina del Hokage.

— Tsunade-sama, le traigo un té— la joven kunoichi se quedó estática, parada a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta de entrada al despacho, mirando fijamente en dirección al escritorio de la Quinta Hokage.

Estaba completamente lleno de papeles y pergaminos apilados uno encima de otro, de forma muy desordenada, de modo que no se podía ver absolutamente nada a través de ellos, es decir, no se podía saber si había alguien sentado a él o no.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?— repitió, esta vez en tono de pregunta, algo confusa al ver semejando papelerío; aunque a decir verdad, eso no la sorprendía, la rubia era un verdadero desastre en lo que a orden se refería. Suspiró profundo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al mueble, asumiendo que la mujer se había escapado –literalmente– de sus funciones como Hogake.

Pero algo la sorprendió. De la nada y sin previo aviso, la montaña de papeles que había en medio del escritorio salió volando por los aires. Shizune lanzó un pequeño alarido de sorpresa, pero sin permitir que la bandeja con el té cayeran. La Quinta apareció ante sus ojos, tenía unas ojeras tremendas y su cabello estaba completamente alborotado. La morocha volvió a lanzar otro suspiro, está vez de resignación. No podía creer que la rubia hubiera vuelto a estar en semejante estado de decadencia.

— Tsunade-sama… no debería ser legal que un Hokage se deje ver en este estado…— rodó los ojos y pretendió acercarse al escritorio para dejar la bandeja allí.

Pero no pudo, Tsunade simple y literalmente se le abalanzó, apresándola contra la pared y haciendo que la fina cerámica callera contra el piso haciéndose añicos. La menor intentó alejarla, pero cuando la otra se le acercó lo suficiente, pudo oler claramente su aliento a sake.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, está borracha! ¡Deje de hacer-!

— Shizune… cállate— masculló la rubia, impidiéndole terminar la frase y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra, apretándola aún más contra la pared y luego apresando sus labios con los suyos.

Shizune se quedó estática, sintiendo las manos ajenas sobre ella y sin poder mover ni un solo musculo, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Su corazón se había acelerado increíblemente y sus pulmones le jugaron una mala pasada al comenzar a quedarse sin aire, convirtiendo su respiración en entrecortada. Poco a poco, sus músculos comenzaron a aflojarse, permitiéndole moverse, pero el problema era que ya no quería escapar, aquello era extraño, lo sabía, pero sentía familiarmente bien y, por más que quizás en un futuro lo negara, no quería que la Hokage se detuviera.

Tsunade, entonces, lanzó un pequeño gruñido, llevando una de sus manos al lacio cabello de la otra y entrelazando sus dedos entre él, para profundizar aquel beso. La obligó a entreabrir los labios y apegó más sus cuerpos, de manera que el espacio entre ellos se redujera a nada.

Pasaron quién sabe cuántos minutos, en los cuales sus lenguas juguetearon pasionalmente y sus cuerpos comenzaron a elevar su temperatura corporal. Pero sus pulmunes pedían por oxígeno, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, en completo silencio y acto seguido La Quinta escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su amiga, aspirando su aroma y susurrando:

— Shizune, yo…— la morocha la abrazó de forma dulce, esperando a que la otra continuara hablando, pero jamás continuó, simplemente se quedó en aquella posición.

La ninja médico sintió como el cuerpo de su jefa y mejor amiga se aflojaban a sobremanera y, algo preocupada, le palmeó la espalda y susurró su nombre. Una vez más, no hubo respuesta alguna, en su lugar, sintió un fuerte ronquido junto a su oído. Entonces, toda la ternura y pasión que la habían invadido hacía apenas unos minutos fueron reemplazados por un gran sentimiento de decepción… e ira.

— ¡Tsunade-sama!— gritó, apartándola de un golpe y moviéndose rápidamente de aquel lugar, haciendo que la otra se golpeara la frente contra la pared.

— ¿Uhm?— la nieta del primer Hokage se irguió repentinamente, sin entender absolutamente nada, frotándose el lugar del golpe. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a su ayudante que la mirada con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados— ¿Shizune? ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!— masculló la otra, para luego abandonar la habitación dando un portazo.

Tsunade se quedó paralizada en medio de su despacho, mirando sin entender nada la puerta por la que acababa de salir la otra. Pasó sus ojos desde el escritorio hasta la taza de té rota, pasando por los papeles desparramados por el piso. Un vago recuerdo le vino a la mente y automáticamente se llevó la mano a sus labios, comprendiendo lo que había hecho. La había besado, en verdad lo había hecho… Al fin lo había hecho.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se dirigió una vez más a su asiento, para continuar con su trabajo, pensando seriamente en cómo hacer que Shizune vuelva a caer en sus manos.

.

.

Mientras, la joven de ojos negros se recargó contra la pared del pasillo, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aquello había sido una completa locura… Una locura que, definitivamente, tenía que volver a repetir.

* * *

_Em.. bueno... no se que decir xD Como dije, es primer yuri, así que sean buenos jaja_

_Reviw? **_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
